The Real StoryThe adventure of Haruta
by MattIno
Summary: This is the ACTUAL story sorry...The other wasnt quite finished by accident you know all the people i own right? There are refrences to other fans ideas like Shikaino and others so i hope all can enjoy. there will be other chapters so this is inprogress
1. Haruta The story begins

FanFiction by: Matthew LeDay

Authors note: This fanfiction does reflects on what I believe what should happen, not on what is going to or has happened. The reason I am having a authors note is beacause I don't want any complaints as to this being "incorrect". But please I do want feedback on the actual format and such. Please enjoy this exciteing series called " The ninja way".

The Ninja way!

Chapter one... the adventure begins Haruta!

It was time for the chunin exams, and I was not ready at all. Not literally, I had been preparing for days for the chunin exams. The problem was that I was scared out of my wits, but becomeing a chunin was essencial for becoming a hokage someday. The only way of putting my fear away for good was to talk to my father, who is the hokage, and ask him how he lost his fear. I ran to the hokages office where he was working furiously. "Haruta, it's glad to see you, but shouldn't you be getting ready for the exams tommorow?" my father asked.

I gave him a sorrowful look and said "Is anyone around?" I asked. He was wearing his usual Hokage uniform, with a white cloak and orange fire along the bottom with a half black, half orange jumpsuit.

He walked past me and looked out the door, under his chair, and desk. At that moment, I was furious because I was trying to be serious. "Well, I don't see anyone hold a second." He activated his sage mode, and my patience had begun too be even less than before. Then out of the silence he said "I don't sense any chakra any were near this room. Go ahead and say what you want to say".

I took a deep breath , and yelled out " I am scared". He gave me a look that I could never forget ,and i couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of. Before I could figure it out myself he said something I would never have guessed.

He said with a smile "I was too," I was stunned, and my father could see that I was from the expression on my face. He explained futher "No ninja ever goes into the arena of the chunin exams fully conviced of passing, but that doesn't mean you should just give up and walk away from being a chunin. If every ninja gave up there wouldn't be a hidden leaf village". My father came up to me and gave me a hug and said "And your my daughter, you can do anything". I wish the moment could stay forever, but sensei Kiba came rushing in with news.

"Naruto, Naruto" I have never seen sensei Kiba so worked up.

"Yes, Kiba?" my father awnsered back.

"There is an akakski member coming into the land of fire. I believe his name is Myron". There was dead silence from my father "Do you know who this man is?" sensei Kiba asked.

"No" he said "but that's the problem, were is he now?".

I could see that sensei Kiba was getting frustrated. He isn't my sensei, but it is wildly know that he has a bit of a temper problem. But, who was he to have a temper with the hokage? Sensei Kiba took a big, long, deep breath and asked in the kindest and most respectful voice he had "He is entering through the river country but, what are we exactly supposed to do about this?" My father looked at him ,and could obviously see that sensei Kiba was getting frustraded already.

He took this under consideration and said "Call up Rock Lee and Ino. I will give them directions from there, and thank you for the information". Sensei Kiba left imeadiatly, and I started to think. This could be my one chance to see my father in action. Ever since I was little I had always wanted to see my father battle someone, but I was always either too young or too busy. I spoke quickly before sensei Ino and Lee came "hey dad!".

He turned to me "Yes?".

I swallowed all of my pride and said strongly "Can I come and see you in battle?". This was the first time i could not understand his emotions. The look on his face was, actually, a mix between happiness and pride.

But i might be wrong, beacause the next thing he said was "what do you think of accomplishing in watching me battle?". I was stunnef by my assumption being wrong, so i had to think of a awnser quick. Something intelligent. but sounding the least bit of a smartalec. "Well?" he said "Do you want me to rephrase the question?"

"Because I want to be just like you someday." I said. Father made a big scowl across his face.

"You should never want to be someone else" he said. My father walked up to me and gave me another hug. "But you can still come".

"Oh how touching...a daughter and her father hugging it out," a woman said behind me. I jumped to the side, activated my byakugan, and made a resengan. "Calm down! Your father sent for me. Tell her Naruto!". That's when I relized that it was Ino and Shikamaru sensei behind me.

"Hey" my father looked confused " Not to be rude or anything, but where is bushy brow?".

Before anyone could awnser I said " Who is that dad?".

Sensei Shikamaru awnsered " It's what your old man calls Rock Lee. It's a drag ,but i had to fill in for him while he was off doing something."

"Right" my father said "I forgot about that mission I put him on".

Shikamaru sensei rolled his eyes "So, what's this assignment you want us to do?"

My father walked to his desk and sat down. "A akakski member is entereing the land of fire through the river country. I want to apprehend him and either send him back or , at best, defeat him. I will be coming as well as my daughter."

"Now hold on!" sensei Ino yelled "This girl hasn't even passed the chunin exams. Do you think she will be alright still as a genin?"

At that moment I started to think of all I have gone through to get to where I am.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
><em>"We are now going to anounce the squad teams." the man yelled out "And the squads are..." the man opened the scroll "in squad one with sensei and hokage Naruto Uzumaki are Ikoch, Ankotri, and Qin". Cheers came from the three kids that were just anounced. I didn't say anything ,but I was actually happy that I wasn't going to be under my father's hawk like supervision. The reason is this is my freedom, even though I do love my father it would be a "drag", as Sensei Shikamaru says. The anouncer continued " In squad two with sensei Sakura Haruno are Shikitai, Tegin, and Haruta".The rest of what the anouncer said was just white noise from the celebration I was having with myself.I got the squad that I wanted, or at least the teammates that I is my cousin, and Shikitai is the most powerful genin in our class with his one sharigan eye and some how having the executioners blade. with my and Tengins byakugan with his sharingan we will be unstoppable. <em>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_ "Alright" sensei Sakura yelled out "For your first day of training I am going to have a little test". Tegin and I grunted loudly ,beacause of how rumors go around that test in squads are extreamly hard and come often. Sensei Sakura smiled "Don't worry, this test is quite easy". She took out two silver bells on strings tied together. "All you have to do," she inquired "is take these bells from me". We were all shocked, even Shikitai who never even shows emotion._

_ "Thats it?" Tegin asked._

_ "Pretty much." sensei Sakura said._

_ "Something is wrong here." Shikitai said_

_ "The test is simple. All you have to do is take these bells when I say go. Pretty straight forward." sensei Sakura told Shikitai._

_ "Seems legitament" I said, while turning on my byakugan._

_ "still..." Shikitai inquired "We have two people with the byakugan and one with a sharingan eye. Why would she go against a group of ninja with that kind of power? Even if they are just starting out, and also, what is with the bells?"_

_**"What is with the bells. It seems a bit irrational,but it is a test so we have no choice."**__ I thought. _

_ I started makeing a rasengan, while saying "Well, it is a test, so we have no go!"_

_**{back to reality}**_

"Yes" I heard my father whisper "I do".

"Alright then" sensei Shikamaru said "we've better get going".

"But..." Ino sensei awnsered.

"But nothing" Shikamaru sensei replied "she has the byakugan and could be great use to us against a unknown akakski. Also, she can take care of herself. She posseses the rasengan jutsu, and if she is anything like her father. She will be extreamly hard to get rid of".

"No argueing about that." Ino sensei agreed with. What is that supposed to mean? It is not the first time I heard of the phrase of my father being hard to get rid of, but what does it mean? Was it an insult, or a asset term? Either way, it helped the fact of getting me too come with them ,so i don't care. If I lay back ,and just use my byakugan to help I believe I won't be in trouble. But, what if im not enough? Better yet, what if they're not enough? They will probably need another jonin on board to help if things go wrong. The thing im most worried about is the most basic fact of the akakski is that they work in pairs ,and if one is alone it is probably because he is extreamly powerful.

"Wait!" I yelled. I got immediat attention from every person in the room ,icluding my father. "Shouldn't we get another jonin? You know, just in case your need some proffesional help". Every person in the room gave me a quere look, as if I had twenty arms coming out of my chest. "What if something happens?" I asked "Shouldn't we get an undercover team with us when worse comes to worse?". I started to think who would be best with the team gathered here in front of me. "How about Shikamaru sensei? His bug type can be long ranged or close ranged. Plus, I have heard that his bugs can produce a resistance to jutsu's used on them which can be useful in a combat against a unknown opponint. Everyone was wide-eyed with disbelief.

"Nope" sensei Ino said finally "She is nothing like her father. She actually thinks!". I was confused, while Ino was laughing uncontrolably.

"Hey wait a sec!" my father said. "What is that supposed to mean. Didn't I become Hokage?".

"Not to be rude" Shikamaru sensei said " But, back then you weren't the brightest of the bunch."

"Ino" my father ignored sensei Shikamaru's remark completely "can you please tell Shino to come right away, and please come back with him."

"Yes sir!" and she was out in a huff.

"Look Naruto, I wasn't trying to be offensive, but she has to have gotten those smarts from her mother.". I was flattered, but enraged by him calling my father stupid.

"Just forget about." my father said playfully.

"So, back there, you didn't sound very convinceing that you didn't know this man". And now he was calling my father a lier. I don't like this man at all.

"Sorry about, but Ino wouldn't want to come if I would have told her what im am going to tell you now." I was shocked and paralized at the same time. "And it is only yours and my buisness."

_"Maybe he is just good at judgeing a persons charicter."_ I proposed to myself.

My father walked to his desk ,and sat down. He took out a portfolio out of one of the left cabinets. When opened, it showed a grown man with with a sewed on head of a clean-cut gray hair, but grotesqued by somekind of huge fall he was may have beeen in. The body was black ,and looked like it could fall off at any second. He was wearing a akakski coak around his waist. Shikamaru sensei showed something I would have never guessed he has ever possesed. He showed great fear. He gulped down and said "Is that who I think it is?".

"What exactly did you do to him when you said that you 'klled' him?" my father asked.

"I buried him twenty miles deep underground. Inside the Nara clan forest ,but something did happen a couple years after the war".

"Save it!" my father yelled "You messed up, you have to play a role in killing him. Actually killing him ,and I have more bad news. He has been 'shopping' in Orochimaru's old hideout". Shikamaru sensei gulped down his fear down his throat ,and got back his care-free look on his face.

"And what jutsu has he produced from his old hideout? He is already immortal." he asked.

" The impure ressurection jutsu." my dad said sorrowfully.

Shikamaru sensei had the fearful look on his face on again ,but I was more curious than scared. "What jutsu is that?" I asked. It seemed as though that everyone was just noticeing that I was in the room.

"A forrbiden jutsu that was used to kill the third hokage with the first and second hokage." my father implyed. It made no sense to me ,so he explained futher. "The jutsu is a summoning jutsu that by getting a persons DNA you can summon that man or women back to life and makes him/her to do whatever the summoner wants them to do ,with the use of a talismen . In earlier days, the exact same jutsu was used to sommun the first and second hokage to defeat the third hokage. The rogue ninja's plan worked unfortunately."

"But, that seems so..." I tried to think of the word to use "unnatural!" I finaly said". I had just noticed that my byakugan was on ,and turned it off for the fight to come.

"This man" Shikamaru sensei said with fear "this beast! is anything ,but natural". He looked my father straight in the eye. "Do you think she will be able to survive even looking at him?".

"Haruta" my father told me "can you sit this one out? I don't want you getting...well, actually, I don't want you dieing!". After thinking of the facts ,and every disadvantage and advantage I had I finally said "As long as you come back alive. I am OK with it". Ino and Shino sensei came insinde.

The first thing Shino sensei said was "Your daugter has impeccable intellegence." he said.

_"Now that is a sensei I wish I had." _I thought to myself.

"Sorry for the bad news ,but Haruta will not be coming with us. She has to be getting to training for the chunin exams!" my father smiled at me "And I am so proud of her".

"Thank you" I said "I should be going off now. Good luck!" and I left without further dely. I am not scared anymore ,because if I am going to be going against jutsus as powerful as the impure summoning jutu user. Why should I be scared of a couple of people that are genin? I ran to the training area where ,supriseingly, I met my squad.

"Hey!" I yelled to get their attention. They booth looked at me at the same time ,and they seemed grim. "Hey ,you guys ok?" I asked.

"We are just worried about the chunin exams tommorow" Tegin said. Shikitai gave him a menacing look. "What?" Tegin asked Shikitai.

"Well, how about a battle then?" I asked them.

"yes, that sounds like a great idea ,but against who?" Shikitai asked.

"You are going to be OK in the arena. Tegin and I need to practice." I explained.

Tegin brought out is favorite ninja tool scrool he got from his mother. "Better get ready then." he said " 'cause i'm coming for you right now!". He summoned up some kunai and they came rushing at me. In a split second I activated my byakugan ,jumped ,and yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled "can you give me a bit more of a warning next time?". That was a stupid question ,because a ninja is supposed to be stealth and on gaurd at all times.

"Nope" he said while lashing out another wave of kunai at me. I dodged them easily ,but I didn't know how long I could keep dodgeing them. I jumped as far as I could and started throwing regular kunai at him ,and he dodged.

_"All according to plan!" _I thought to myself. I, quickly, made a rasengan and charged at him. He did rotation ,and we collided. Before we knew it ,Skikitai had put his executioners blade between us and Tegin and I were flying backwards.

"That's enough" he said with a grim face.

"What was that for?" Tegin yelled.

"You two were building up so much chakra ,that if I were have not put my blade between you two...the entire village would have gone out." He explained.

"Well then, I still need a work out ,and I am still made at you for what you did." Tegin said. "Battle me. I know you will probably win ,but I need to try at least."

"Whatever" Shikitai awnsered. He took out his blade once more. "But ,even if you are already beaten up, I am not going easy on you." he asured.

"That's what I want to hear." he said. Tegin took out another scroll ,that wasn't his favorite, and summoned two long kunai. I started thinking stratigically. Shikitai's blade is large ,and can probably deflect all of Tegin's weapons. Unless Tegin uses his best move, Chakra enhanced: raising twin dragons. Then, Shikitai would be forced to use his sharingan. But, that's not at all what happened.

First of all, Tegin already started out with chakra enhanced: raising twin dragons ,but Shikitai didn't use his sharingan at the start. He went to the defencive and tried to block with his sword. But instantly was pushed back at such great force. "Imbecile" I muttered under my breath. "Maybe he does need some practice?" I asked myself. He got up ,and used water dragon jutsu by creating water from the air around him. It was amazing. "Then again ,maybe not" I said to myself. tegin used rotation quickly ,and the dragon evaporated. Both Tegin and Shikitai fell to the ground at the same time. The reason why ,because Tegin was in two battles and used Chakra enhanced: raising twin dragon and rotation twice. It was too much for him. Shikitai fell because of the water dragon ,and how much chakra was needed to make water from the air, form it into a dragon, and shoot it at one hundred miles per hour. Most water type chakras could not even take the first step. I ran towards them ,and yelled out "Are you guys ok?".

"Never better" they both said ,and fainted fight in front of me.


	2. Terrible Happenings

_Terrible happenings_

I rushed forward ,while yelling at them. "Please speak! please don't be dead!". When I got to Tegin, my cousin, and Shikitai I was almost going to pass out ,but I had to get help._ "I couldn't leave them alone" _I thought to myself. I started yelling out "Help! anyone help!" while crying my head off.

"Will you ever shut up!" my cousin Tegin yelled. I jumped back surprised ,and Shikitai chukled. I was not a happy person.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled. But actually ,I was kind of glad that it was all a prank. No matter how much they could ever hurt my feelings ,they were my teammates. Also, as a bonus, Tegin was my cousin for crying out loud!

"The chunin exams are tommorow. We can't approach the first part of the test ,then just flop over our stomachs and die like you think we did." Shikitai said.

"And what happened to your attitude of being non-enthusiastic? And were did you learn that water dragon jutsu of yours?" I asked.

"It is easy with the sharingan ,But it's a pain with using so much chakra." he said finally getting his attitude back. What I want to ask is when did he turn on his sharingan? I never saw a sharingan being turned on! All I saw was him being pushed by the force of all of those ninja tools ,and stood up, dusted himself off ,and did the jutsu.

_"unless"_ I thought to myself _"what if he had it on the whole time!"_. Of course, no wonder he went down even quicker than usuall! His sharingan was on when I came ,thats how he predicted the ending result of the class of my rasengan and Tegins rotation ,and that is why he thought it was easier to block all of those ninja tools. But why ,all i ask is why. Wouldn't you rather run than anticipate the damage head on and risk totall injury? "Hey Shikitai!" I called him.

"Yes" he awnsered.

" Why did you turn to defencive insead of just running around all of those chakra enhanced ninja tools?" I asked.

"Because" he awnsered "I noticed with my sharingan that all of the chakra enhanced ninja tools were being controlled ,at the same time ,with chakra rope. Also, I have heard of his mother ,Tenten ,making a massive discovery of using chakra rope ,on her original rising twin dragons ,to ensure totall sucess of hitting the opponint". Even I don't put that much thought into battles. "Do you uunderstand?" he asked.

"Yes" I lied.

"My head hurts!" Tegin said "And it is not from that hard landing". I laughed ,and Shikitai had a blank expression. When suddenly, Sakura sensei came running up to us ,with my uncle ,and Tegins dad, Neji sensei.

"Is everything alright" Neji sensei asked.

"Yeah dad" Tegin said "just need a little healing".

"I can help" Sakura sensei said. She put her hands over Tegins chest ,and blue chakra came out. Shikitai stood up during our last conversation ,so he was looking just fine. "That should do it" Sakura sensei said proudly. "Neji can you please carry him too his bed ,so he can rest."

"Yeah no problem" Neji sensei said ,and he was off.

Sakura sensei turned to Shikitai. "You look like you need some rest as well ,so please go ahead and take one" she said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" Shikitai said ,and left in a huff.

"Those injurys were no training bruises" she said to me.

"What?" I said.

" Haruta let me tell you a story" we both sat down ,and looked at the sky. "When I was a Genin all I knew was medical ninjutsu" she said "It wasn't later when I started using herculeane streangth ,but that didn't stop me from not being a burden to everyone. I was just an apprentice back then ,so all I could do was the basic ninja stuff. You know punch ,kick , and that sort of things. I hate telling stories so here is the point. I am making a deal with you" she explained.

"A deal?" I asked.

"Yep" she said kindly "if you survive the chunin exams ,I will personally give you lessons on how to be a medical ninja. The reason after is because that you need to prove that you can be usefull and not a burden like I was during a given situation without the medical ninjutsu"she explained.

"Why are you giving me this deal. I dont even know if I can even do Medical ninjutsu!" I explained.

"Beacause ,like I said, those injurys of Tegins were not minor. He spranged all most every major bone in his body" she awnsered. I was extreamly stunned. \

_"Is that even possible ,and if so how can she heal him over night with just medical ninjutsu?" _ I thought. _"That would explain why Shikitai stood up and Tegin didn't ,and why Sakura sensei told Neji sensei to bring him home to rest"_I thought. "What if I don't finish the chunin exams?" I asked.

She gained a distant look on her face ,as if thinking. Then awnsered "People die in the chunin exams and never return. I almost got paralyzed forever ,along with your father" she awnsered. Sadly ,she didn't suprise me with her awnser. Many people were counted as missing in the forest of death ,and even some dead. Maybe that is why she had that awnser instead of something comforting.

"I accept" I said.

"And for that pescy problem of yours about 'being able to do the jutsu' " she said "If you are not able to do the jutsu I will get a teacher who can have you learn a new jutsu that is easy and helpful" she inquired.

"Thank you" I said " I should be getting some rest now i have the chunin exams as you know". It was getting really dark out ,and I could barely see Sakura sensei.

"All right good bye" she awnsered. I left automatically ,and raced to my home. When there I directly went to sleep.

My dreams were horrible ,and uncotrolable. All of them having to do with my father.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"I can't do it" my young self yelled out. It looked like mid-summer ,and I realized it was a memory of the day i learned the rasengan._

_ "Your going to have to get over all obsticles no matter how big they are" my father said on the other side of the training field. "And you have to let go of who the enemy is unless they are under the control of a genjutsu. In that case beat them ,relieve the jutsu ,and question them on who did the genjutsu. Even your best friend has turned rouge and starts to battle you. Don't let you heart cloud your judgement". My father back tracks. "I starting to sound like my sensei!". He started to laugh loudly ,and I could remember how I feel when my father is happy. I began to gain back strength for some reason. What was I doing was practiceing my 'new' jutsu the rasengan ,or at least it was new back then. I was sweating ,and looked like I had been doing a million rasengans already ,so why was I gaining strength from my father being happy? I don't know ,and even today. I made a fresh rasengan on command ,and ran at my father. He yelled in surprise "wooooooow" he said. He dodged it easilly. "Attacking someone without thinking is piontless. I used to do that ,but I grew up. And I had to do it by my self. Anger started to grow inside of me ,and I had to remember "Think first think Haruta". He is fast ,and I am weak from doing so many rasengans in which half of the time actually work. _

_ "I am proud of your quick jutsu skills ,but take some multitasking skills with that and you will be invincable." he said._

_ "Okay think what is his weakest point?" I thought. "The objective of this training is to hit him with a rasengan" then I was shocked "And that's it". I activated my byakugan ,and rushed at him._

_ "Smart girl" he said "now your thinking". He spoke to long ,lucklely. I used the gentle palm technique that I learned from my mother ,and knocked him down. Then I used made a rasengan._

_ "Please work ,please work." I thought. And all of a sudden my father yelled out ,and a he poofed into smoke._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_ The scene changed ,and it was the forest of death. A toad landed on the floor. I was my age again ,but something was wrong. I was paralyzed! And i couldn't walk at all. The toad came up to me ,and said "don't struggle". I yelled out for help. "This is a paralysis genjutsu ,but hear me out". I stopped struggling ,and started of thinking of ways to get away. "Thank you ,but i swear your just as hard headed as your father" he gave me a serious look "But really what I want to talk about is you and keeping your life". I was stunned. What else could be said? "Your father has just died ,and even thought I am sorry for your bad happenings ,I need to tell you that he is coming for your village". I would cry ,but I could barly feel my eyes. "He sent me here ,and before I could say other wise he was sending me here". He continued "Tommorow when you are at training ,tell Sakura Haruno what I have told you. The rest to do will follow. You must beat Myron or he will destroy the leaf village._

_ "And what happens if we fail? Or if the last hokage comes? Or who is even going to be the new hokage?" I asked. There was silence from him._

_ "A list wiil be found on your desk in the morning. Do everything it says in order" then it was dark. And then, I woke up. And there on the desk was a worn out paper list with numbered things to do._


End file.
